Cold Fire
by JjongandMe
Summary: AU. After a traumatic incident that left Prim dead, Katniss is diagnosed with depression and anxiety. She moves in with Gale and Peeta, and is forced to cope with her diagnosed illnesses. However, Gale and Peeta are both fighting for her love. Who will win her love? And who will break her heart?
1. Diagnoses

**Cold Fire**

* * *

Katniss stared at the blank, white wall in front of her. The wall where just days ago, there were countless memories and priceless photos.

A knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. "Catnip, it's been almost three days since you've been out of your room." Gale's voice was heard on the other side.

No answer from her.

Gale knocked a second time. "Catnip, are you still in there?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Leave me alone." She whispered in a heartbreaking voice, just loud enough for Gale to hear.

Gale sighed. "Peeta is downstairs cooking lunch if you need him then." Katniss heard him walk down the stairs.

* * *

_The smell of burning, fire, and fear was all that Katniss could focus on. The first thing she could utter out of her mouth was "Prim!"_

_A scream echoed her shout. "Prim, I'm coming! Just hold on!" Before she knew what was going on, she was running to her sister's room with a jacket in hand._

_More screams echoed Katniss's footsteps. "Prim!" She shouted. "Prim!"_

_Two minutes later she was carrying her burning sister out the door. Fire surrounded her and it took all of her willpower to not drop her sister and run for her own life._

'No, I need to save Prim.' _She thought fiercely, rushing through the front door. Fire trucks and paramedics were already at the house, some people talking on radios and some getting equipment out of the trucks._

_Once on the grass outside of her house, she collapsed, looking at the fire fighters around the house._

"_Please save my sister Prim! Please!" Katniss sobbed, finally allowing herself to break down. A firm hand was placed on her shoulder._

_Two paramedics immediately took Prim from her hands and rushed her into the ambulance._

"_We'll try, miss. We'll try." She looked up through blurry eyes to see a fire fighter with sad eyes._

_Katniss screamed. "No, you have to save my sister! You have to, please!" She cried, grabbing the firefighter's hand._

"_Save Prim..." Katniss whispered, heartbroken to think that her sister might not come back alive._

_After that, the world was black._

* * *

Although it didn't seem like a lot of time for her, several hours passed until Katniss finally snapped out of her trance.

With a heavy heart, Katniss decided that it was time to go downstairs. Honestly, she was starving and she knew that Peeta and Gale would be worried about her.

Her footsteps crooked and awkward, she went down the stairs, her eyes wide and alarmed.

"Katniss!" Peeta smiled, although behind that was a worried frown.

She just nodded softly, trying her best to smile but failing miserably.

Gale sat at the dinner table with a newspaper in hand. "Katniss, it's great to see you downstairs for once!" He put down the newspaper, grinning.

"_For once I'm not in my room sulking." _Katniss frowned, mumbling something to herself.

The two boys in the room exchanged worried glances.

"Peeta, Gale... I want to go to the doctor to check up on myself." Katniss whispered her eyes still wide and alarmed.

Peeta replied immediately. "Let's go now. Gale, go get the car keys."

Gale nodded, rushing to the living room to grab his keys and phone.

Biting her lip, Katniss quietly walked to the door. "Are you okay, Katniss?" Peeta lightly brushed his hand over her arm.

She flinched from the touch. "Y-Yes... I just want to have a check-up..."

After a minute of awkward silence, Gale ran out of the living room, keys and phone in hand.

"Let's go, Catnip." He nodded, smiling.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Katniss was sitting with two worried people next to her in the doctor waiting room.

She fidgeted, her hand resting on Peeta's leg. Peeta looked up at her in surprise, but made no comment.

"Katniss Everdeen, the doctor is ready to see you." The waiting room secretary looked at her with a clipboard in hand.

"Come in with me." She whispered, looking at Gale and Peeta. "I'll go with you." Peeta offered.

She nodded, her eyes clouded with fear and sadness. "Thank you." Katniss whispered as they walked down the hall to the doctor's office.

* * *

Hands clenched, Katniss could only focus on the voice of the doctor.

"Well, Miss Everdeen, I do believe you have depression and a form of anxiety." The doctor looked at her through his foggy glasses.

Peeta rested his hand on her hand. "Will we have any medicine... or...?" He sounded stressed and worried.

Katniss glanced at Peeta, her own eyes cloudy with tears.

"Yes, I will prescribe some sleeping pills just in case. And if you want, I will prescribe some anti-depressants as well."

Peeta nodded as Katniss shook her head. "We'll take both of them." Peeta said firmly.

"No, we won't." Katniss stressed, her hands clenching more fiercely.

The doctor just looked between the two and took Peeta's word. "I'll go get the prescription papers." He got up to go to the hall.

"Katniss, you have to take the medicine." Peeta said softly, although there was an air of command behind it.

She shook her head vigorously. "I don't need it, Peeta. I know I have depression and anxiety now. That's all I needed to know." Katniss muttered her voice just above a whisper.

Peeta sighed. "Well, I'm going to keep them at home just in case, alright?"

Katniss hesitated before nodding softly. "Alright."

The doctor came in after that, papers in hand. "The closest clinic is here..." He pointed at a star on the map he printed out.

"Thank you, sir." Peeta said tersely as he lifted Katniss up from the chair.

"You're welcome. Now do take good care of her. She needs a good guy in her life, I can tell." The doctor smiled ever so slightly as he opened the door for the two of them.

Katniss just bit her lower lip, walking out towards the waiting room as Peeta followed her.

Gale was waiting with a worried face. "What did the doctor say, Katniss?"

"I have depression and anxiety." Katniss stated, her eyes clouding up again as she made her way to the door.

Gale and Peeta followed her as Peeta shouted, "We're going to the clinic first."

No answer from the cold, calculating girl walking down the hallway to the parking lot.

* * *

The three were settled at home, Katniss in her room, Peeta downstairs painting and Gale watching television in the living room.

It was late, about 1AM in the morning. Peeta knew Katniss was asleep in her room, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Can't sleep either, Gale?" Peeta yawned, thinking that both of them had gone up to their rooms to fall asleep for the night.

He chuckled. "I can say the same for you." Gale's blue eyes shimmered in the half light.

Peeta smiled to himself as he opened a bottle of paint, paintbrush in mouth.

The two didn't speak for a good hour, until they heard screams and cries from upstairs.

Peeta immediately dropped the paintbrush, looking at Gale. His own fear was matched in Gale's eyes.

"I think she's having nightmares." Gale whispered, looking very frightened.

Peeta nodded, frowning. "I'll go upstairs." He said, putting down the bottle of orange paint he held in another hand.

As Peeta went up to comfort Katniss with a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand, Gale looked over at what he was painting.

What was on the canvas surprised him. Flowers, a wedding banquet and Katniss in a beautiful white dress were all painted with delicate care.

For some reason, just looking at the painting soothed his thoughts. There was one part of it not completely painted in. And that was Katniss holding a little baby girl in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

Gale realized that this was what Peeta wanted to happen. What he dreamed of.

Light footsteps came from the direction of the stairs. Gale quickly jumped onto the couch, turning on the TV.

As Peeta emerged from the foyer, Gale looked at him with worried eyes. "Is Katniss okay?"

"I gave her some sleeping pills and a glass of water. She should be fine." Peeta resumed painting.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Nothing was heard from Katniss' room and at 3AM, both boys called it a good night and went to their separate rooms.

Before going directly to his room though, Peeta decided to check on Katniss.

Careful not to wake her up, he opened the door gently. Peeta smiled as he saw Katniss sleeping soundly in the bed.

"Goodnight, Katniss. I love you." Peeta whispered, closing the room and going to his own for the night.

Little did he know, Katniss had not fallen asleep. The pill's effect hadn't worked yet. She looked with weary eyes at the wall in front of her.

With the first smile she had in days, she whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

AN: I'm back! And this time with a Hunger Games fanfiction! This is going to be a multi-chapter (unlike so many of my other WIP's) and expect to see more involving this story in around a week? Half a week? I'll try to do it ASAP, at least.

Anyways, review if you wish, it helps me improve my writing and makes me feel good inside. Thanks!


	2. Thank You

Chapter 2

* * *

Days passed in the house, eventless and all exactly the same.

Neither Peeta nor Katniss talked about that night. Peeta still didn't know Katniss heard him.

Although Peeta didn't attempt to make her feel better, it was obvious Katniss was coping with her diagnoses.

She was beginning to eat more, smile more and be more open.

Two weeks after that night, Katniss told Peeta and Gale something they never thought would happen.

"I want to go to Prim's grave today." She said quietly while eating breakfast.

Peeta looked up from his half-eaten waffles. "Do you want to go alone?"

The two boys had learned that Katniss needed choice in whatever she did, or else she would feel stuck.

"No... Peeta, please come with me." Her voice sounded so much more broken than usual.

Gale frowned, but quickly wiped it off his face. "Then I'll go get groceries while you two go to her grave."

"Alright, let's go then, Katniss." Peeta smiled, and to his surprise, Katniss smiled, although weakly, back.

* * *

They were soon on the road, Peeta driving his white Ford. The first half of the trip they didn't talk at all.

Twenty minutes to their destination, Katniss started crying.

"Are you alright?" Peeta reached for her hand, but she flinched away.

Katniss looked at him with tears in her brown eyes. "Prim didn't deserve to die, Peeta. She didn't."

Peeta kept his eyes on the road, but with a sincere heart replied, "I know, Katniss. It wasn't your fault."

She didn't say anything after that, except reach for a tissue. That was when Peeta saw the bags under her eyes, and suddenly he realized Katniss hadn't been sleeping for a good half of the two weeks.

He made a mental note to talk to her after about it, but decided to focus on the trip first.

Silence stretched out between the two of them for forever and a day, it felt like to Peeta.

Neither of them attempted to start a conversation and before he knew it, they arrived at the graveyard where Prim laid.

"We're here." Peeta whispered, turning off the car's engine. Looking at Katniss now, he saw the paleness of her face, the bags under her eyes and the way her hands fidgeted like she was nervous.

Katniss hadn't been coping. She had been pretending all along.

"Katniss, what's been going on? You haven't been sleeping at all, have you?" Peeta said, distressed.

She shook her head, tears suddenly coursing down her face. "I can't. I have so many nightmares. Peeta, I can't sleep, I haven't." Katniss whispered, her hands rested, folded, on her lap.

"Just let me visit Prim, please. We can talk about it when we get home." Her voice cracked, and Peeta just nodded.

Peeta remembered she needed choice. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

Katniss gave no answer, she just opened the car door and started walking towards her sister's grave.

"I'll wait here in the car then!" Peeta shouted.

No answer from the cold, calculating girl visiting her sister's final resting place.

* * *

An hour later, Katniss and Peeta were back at home. Peeta was reading the newspaper while Katniss was watching the TV with a blank expression on her face.

Gale came home to drop off the groceries, but left to get something he said.

Peeta didn't ask, Katniss didn't say anything either.

When night rolled around, Gale was still away. "Where is he?" Peeta mumbled to himself.

Katniss didn't turn to look at him, but answered, "At the bar."

He didn't say anything after her answer. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight Katniss." Peeta said after a little while, yawning.

She whipped around, looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Please don't leave me, Peeta." Katniss said in a voice so broken, so small, that Peeta sighed and decided to join her on the couch.

An hour of bad comedy and terrible drama later, Gale came stumbling through the door with a bottle of beer in hand.

"Christ, Gale! What happened to you?" Peeta exclaimed, getting up from the couch to help Gale sit at the table.

"I... I went to the bar... and there was this chick..." Gale slurred his words, obviously drunk.

Peeta didn't need to hear any more. "I'll get some water for you, okay Gale?"

Peeta really didn't need him to answer. He just grabbed a cup of lukewarm water and handed it to Gale.

The drunken man took it without saying anything and drank it all in a few gulps.

"I'm... going to go to sleep..." Gale stumbled upstairs without any protest from Katniss or Peeta.

"I think it's time for us to go to sleep too, Katniss." Peeta looked at her, worry in his eyes.

She nodded, to his surprise. Katniss hesitated before saying, "Come to bed with me."

Peeta raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean, because I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

Katniss stared at him, her eyes dark and surprisingly mellow. "I need someone to take care of me when I sleep. When I have nightmares."

He nodded, understanding what she needed. "You get ready to go to bed. I'll get the things from my room to bring to yours, alright?"

She nodded. "I'll be washing up if you need me."

As she made her way up the stairs, Peeta rushed to the kitchen to get the sleeping pills, just in case.

Soon they were both upstairs and ready to go to sleep.

"I'll try sleeping." Katniss didn't meet his eyes as she clambered up onto the bed.

Peeta didn't say anything; he only followed her example and climbed into the bed as well.

"Do you want me to stay awake to make sure you don't have any nightmares?" Peeta asked, letting his hand brush over hers.

She nodded, letting herself close her eyes.

Something similar to sleep overtook her quickly, whether it was because of the extra warmth next to her or the hand on hers she didn't notice.

* * *

"_Katniss Everdeen. Are you still here for me?"_

_A voice jolted Katniss out of her sleep._

"_Who's there?" Katniss asked groggily._

_Someone giggled, and the voice sounded so familiar. "You don't remember me already? I used to be so important to you."_

_With horror freezing her in place, Katniss watched as the room lit aflame._

"_No! Please! Don't hurt him, Prim!" She cried, throwing herself on top of Peeta. The searing pain from the flames made her scream in agony._

"_Please don't, please..." Katniss closed her eyes and before she knew it, there was no more pain._

'_I died. Because of Prim, I died.' She thought quietly. A firm hand on her shoulder made her tense up._

* * *

Peeta turned around, dropping his book. Katniss started screaming and kicking the covers.

"Katniss, wake up! I'm here for you, its okay." Peeta placed his hand on her shoulder.

She woke up, her eyes wide and pained. "Peeta, help me. Please. I dreamed... I dreamed that I died... Prim lit the room on fire... And I protected you... And then I died..." Katniss' voice cracked before she started crying.

He didn't say anything, only reached for a hug. Katniss accepted it, her head resting on his chest. "I'll protect you, Katniss. I'll keep you safe."

As he looked down, Katniss raised her head at the same time. Their lips brushed together.

Katniss looked at him in surprise. Peeta's eyes matched her expression. After a little while, Peeta remembered he had sleeping pills for this exact reason.

"I'll get some sleeping pills for you, Katniss." Peeta paused before he went to get a cup of water and the pills.

Katniss nodded, though her expression was still pained and worried.

A few minutes later, the two were lying back in the bed, ready to sleep.

The clock next to Peeta read 2:35AM, and Peeta knew Katniss needed as much sleep as she could get.

"Goodnight, Katniss." He smiled.

Katniss didn't say anything for a little while, which worried Peeta. However, she did reply, even if it was late.

"Goodnight, Peeta. Thank you."

And to him, the two words meant as much to him as "I love you".

* * *

AN: I decided to write a little bit more today. Turned out I had enough time to write another chapter. Yay! I'll try to update in a few days or so. Whenever I have the time to write 1,500 with a story line, I guess.

I don't own anything from the Hunger Games, although I have the full book series at home...

Review if you wish! It helps me improve in my writing and also makes me feel good inside.


	3. Pancakes

Katniss woke up the next morning feeling both tired and restless. She looked at the space next to her which was usually empty, but quickly she saw Peeta still sleeping in her bed.

She resisted the urge to scream as she remembered the events of last night. Slowly, the guilt and fear washed over her. Katniss nearly started crying when she remembered her nightmare but stopped herself short.

_I have to be strong and live with it. It's only a few sleepless nights. It'll pass soon... right?_

For some reason she doubted it herself. How could she live with her sister's death? She was so important to her and suddenly she was no longer by Katniss' side.

_I'll live._

Forcing herself to deal with it, she dragged herself out of bed and got changed in the bathroom due to the sleeping male in her bedroom.

Peeta groaned and stirred in the bed. "What time is it, Katniss?" He turned to look at Katniss who just came out of the bathroom.

Katniss forced a thin smile on her pale face. "It's 10:30, Peeta. If you want you can keep sleeping. I know you don't get to your job till 2:00 today." She stated matter-of-factly.

He muttered something incoherent and put his face back on the pillow. It turns out that he wasn't a morning person either.

Sighing, Katniss left her bedroom with work in mind. Honestly she didn't want to get back to her boring office job yet. She had taken an unpaid leave when her sister passed away, but Katniss extended it to another week.

Still unpaid, of course.

Today was the day she was supposed to get back to work. She ran a hand through her recently combed hair, frustrated.

She walked down the stairs, her footsteps quiet and unheard by Peeta. Surprisingly, Katniss found Gale sitting at the dinner table writing something.

Apparently Gale still hadn't heard her come down the stairs, so Katniss leaned over the piece of paper on which Gale was writing on.

"Good morning Katniss." Gale muttered roughly. His hangover was apparent, both from the smell and from his late reaction.

"Good morning Gale." Katniss said as cheerfully as she could. Sadly, that didn't work as well as Gale whipped his head around to glare at her.

His eyes seemed to stare right through her. "You were in bed with Peeta last night." Suddenly, his tough demeanor disappeared and the hurt become visible on his face.

_So that's why he's up this early._

Katniss didn't reply.

"You look happier, better, really." Gale said sadly. "I know you love him. It's no use hiding it, Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, I guess it's my time to go. I won't be back, Katniss." He managed a weak smile. "I'll see you around."

Gale got up from his chair and started walking towards the door.

Katniss gripped his arm before he could leave. "Gale."

He turned around, shocked.

"I... haven't chosen anyone yet. Please stay. I don't know what I would do with another loved one out of my life." Her voice broke again.

He sighed, every part of him loosening up. Gale visibly hesitated. "It's just that... I love you Katniss. But you love him. And I don't know if I can handle the heartbreak." He confessed.

"But I'll stay." Gale put down the letter that was in his hand.

Katniss looked at him, tears in her eyes suddenly. "What does it say on the letter?" She cried.

"Don't cry, Katniss. Please don't." He let her head rest on his chest.

Katniss flinched away. All the work she had put into making herself seem fine again shattered.

"What does it say on the letter?" She repeated, roughly wiping her hand over her tear filled eyes.

Gale handed her the letter wordlessly. "Trust me you won't be hurt." He said ruefully.

She nodded, taking the letter.

_Dear Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark,_

_I know you might be worried about where I am, but don't worry. I'm finding my own life out there, and I'm going to live by myself. You might come looking for me, but it's no use. I'll be in another city when you read this letter. Thank you for looking after me for so long._

_But hey, I'm a grown man now. I can get drunk and go to as many parties as I want. Anyways, thank you for taking such good care of me._

_You two are in bed together, I know. You two love each other and I'm the odd one out. I hope to see you guys around. Have a good day, you two. Hope you guys find a happy ending, unlike me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Gale Hawthorne_

Katniss finished reading the letter, tears flooding her eyes. "Don't leave."

"I won't." Gale took her empty hand, his own eyes reflecting the pain in Katniss'.

The two of them turned to see Peeta coming down the stairs, yawning and stretching.

As soon as the blonde boy saw Gale holding Katniss' hand, Gale dropped her hand quickly.

"So... what do you guys want for breakfast?" Peeta smiled, flashing them one of his best smiles. Katniss knew he only smiled like that when he wanted to hide his sadness.

Immediately Gale replied, "Pancakes." Honestly, it was the only thing he ate and the only thing he liked to eat.

Katniss shifted uncomfortably, her eyes clouding up again. "Pancakes too, I guess."

Peeta's spirit seemed up lift up again. "Pancakes it is then!" He declared, quite loudly, might Katniss add.

As Peeta started cooking the pancakes, Katniss took a seat next to Gale, her eyes wide and unfocused again.

The kitchen was filled with silence; the only sounds were of the pancake batter sizzling on the stove. "Are you getting back to work today, Katniss?" Peeta looked at Katniss over his shoulder.

"I guess I'm thinking about it..." She whispered, folding her hands on her lap.

She wasn't.

Katniss was too busy thinking about her nightmare last night, how broken she was. How Peeta comforted her when she _was _broken.

As much as Katniss wanted to choose him, Gale would bolt out of the house the moment she announced that. Gale just needed time and he would forget about this whole ordeal today.

But Peeta needed an answer from her. The look he gave her last night when she asked him to sleep in her bed was of pure adoration.

Katniss wasn't ready for that. Not yet, not so soon after her sister's death. She needed time, like Gale.

Katniss shook her head, much to the confusion of Gale and Peeta. She was so focused on her own thoughts she didn't see the pancakes being put in front of her.

"I thought you wanted pancakes, Katniss."

She snapped out of her trance and attempted to focus on their voices. But they were slowly slipping away from her again. "Pardon me?" Katniss whispered.

The two men exchanged worried glances and Peeta repeated himself. "I thought you wanted pancakes... why are you shaking your head no?

Katniss looked at him with blank eyes before replying, "I do want pancakes, very much." It took her a little while to notice the pancakes in front of her.

That was the moment that Peeta and Gale decided that she was in no position to go to work.

"Are you feeling okay, Katniss?" Gale pressed his hand against her forehead.

She nodded. "I'm just feeling a little bit dizzy." Katniss got up from her chair at the table and went upstairs.

"Wait, you didn't eat your pancakes, Katniss!"

Katniss didn't answer. The only sound the two men were met with was the creak of Katniss' bedroom door opening and closing.

* * *

A/N: I'm back again with another chapter! Sorry if the update took so long; I was busy with another one shot. This chapter was really different to write, because I just got some feedback from a very good writing teacher of mine about my grammar. So yeah, my writing won't suck (as much) anymore.

Anyways, review if you have those extra minutes, it helps me improve my writing and makes me feel good inside. Thanks!


End file.
